


Beauty in Darkness

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Dreaming, England (Country), Fantasy of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Original Fiction, Shadow World, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: A young boy who fears the darkness finds himself in a world of shadow. Even the people themselves, animals, plants. One-Shot story about over coming your fears and seeing beauty even in our darkest moments.





	Beauty in Darkness

**~_______________~**

He's afraid at first. A natural reaction for one so young. He imagines you would be to, if you were in his shoes.

There are stars lingering in the night sky that much he can see. But instead of white, they're a dark purplish shade. Curious green eyes travel upward, towards this…wherever he was moon. Ink black. No glow around it like the moon where he lives.

Tall trees with most unusual branches are on either side, of this mystical town. Branches curl in spiral shapes. Leaves blowing from that non-existent breeze.

The people in this village, are…different. Those bright eyes of his widen, realizing who they are. Shadows. Some are tall or short. Thin and overweight or in-between. Long haired. Short haired.

One shadow child, looks his way as she walks past with her parents.

His heart near skipped a beat upon realizing her eyes are a dark navy blue. Almond shaped.

She asks of his name. Her head tilted to one side. Short black hair framing either side, of her face.

For single moments, he cannot speak. It's as if his tongue hopped out of his mouth.

The shadow girl giggled. Her eyes reading 'Cat got your tounge?' in such a tease of a manner, before he finally gives his name with a huff escaping his lips. Not sure he likes this strange girl. Regardless, he follows her anway after her parents give the okay. Taking his hand into hers, he tries to not flinch upon its coldness.

**~*******~**

Never had he been so full in his life. Living in war torn England, in the 40's, famine was high. Poor families such as his had to work to put bread on their table.

He tells the girl his story.

Why he's so afraid of the darkness.

Sitting by a river of flowing purple water. Black lily pads floating lazily across.

At first he's certain she will laugh at him. She lives in a different world after all than he. She doesn't understand what it's like to fear, being who she is. But she does no such thing. Darkness is not all bad, she will tell him. Placing her hand atop his. Gazing upwards at those stars. She understands how terrifying it must be, his world. It's far from perfect where she lives.

Even so, she's not afraid. She keeps her fears not hidden perhaps. Rather, she just looks at the beauty around her.

What beauty? The boy would ask.

The trees.

The flowers.

The moon.

Beauty can be found any-where, you see. She plucked a flower beside her, placing it in his opened hand. Nothing happened at first. Until it blooms. Petals a purple shade. An almost ethereal glow surrounding them. His eyes widen. Looking at the girl in wonder. Asking how? It's dead at first, but now glowing.

She smiled. Smiled in a way his heart fluttered. What a strange emotion. Because he was beginning to see. She would say in such a simple manner.

He closes his eyes when she tells him to.

Lips ever soft against his cheek.

**~*******~**

Once he wakes, he is back home in bed. A world that seems so grey.

Yet…odd enough. The boy is not afraid as he was, before he fell asleep that other night. He feels calm. Content.

When his mother calls for breakfast, the boy called back.

As he leaves, he's unaware of that purple flower. Glowing so bright on his night stand, in his own dark world.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on an original piece in some time, I apologize if this is...blah, heh. Just got the idea last night and thought I'd share it to you all.


End file.
